Are you Happy Now
by Pet-lover
Summary: Hermione and Ron get in a really big fight, and Ron wants to get back at Hermione. But he never guesses he might lose her forever!RWHG Chappy 5 up! There Might be a sequel when done! KNOWN AS : LOOK BEFORE YOU LEAP!COMPLETE!
1. The Quarrel

Summary: Hermione and Ron get in a really big fight, and Ron wants to get back at Hermione. But he never guesses he might lose her forever!  
  
I don't own any of this. Except for the plot!  
  
Chapter 1: The Quarrel  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room. Hermione was pouring over book (How UNUSUAL!) and Ron and Harry where playing Wizard chess.  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
"Harry, that play will never work!" exclaimed Ron. "If you ever want to learn how to beat me, you have to first think up some good plays!"  
  
"Harry, maybe you should check in a book for some good strategies." Suggested Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, everyone knows those plays never work!"  
  
"How do you know? Have you ever even thought of getting a book to READ it instead of sleeping on it?"  
  
Some people sniggered. The whole common room was watching. Mostly.  
  
"Maybe I could get a book like that, if you weren't already hogging the whole LIBRARY!"  
  
"Well, how do you know that I'm hogging the library? YOU NEVER GO THERE!"  
  
"I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN SPEND MY LIFE STUDYING AND THEN NEVER GETTING TO USE IT!"  
  
"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL NEVER GET TO USE IT? DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF AN INNER EYE?"  
  
"I HAVE MORE OF AN INNER EYE THAN YOU! YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME STUDYING IT FOGS UP EVERYTHING!"  
  
"AT LEAST I PASS MY EXAMS!"  
  
"OH, AND I DON'T?"  
  
"YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T IF I NEVER HELPED YOU!"  
  
"YEA RIGHT! YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A STUCK-UP SNOB TO HELP!"  
  
"Yea...that's right...it turns out YOU COPY ME! I AM MINDING OWN BUSINESS EVERY DAY—"  
  
"MINDING YOUR OWN BUSINESS? QUITE THE OPPOSITE! YOU STICK YOUR NOSE- "  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW-"  
  
"YOU WOULD BE LOST IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!"  
  
"AT LEAST I'M NOT A MUDBLOOD!"  
  
The common room was silent. Then-  
  
"I'M SURPRISED YOU CAN EVEN AFFORD TO PAY ATTENTION, SINCE YOUR FAMILY IS SOOOOOO POOR!" Hermione hollered. (I know it's cheesy, but Ron hasn't heard of it since he's had more to do with the wizarding world than the muggle world.) Then, without another word, and before Ron could respond, she walked out.  
  
The whole common room burst out laughing.  
  
"I WILL get my REVENGE." Said Ron. 


	2. The Plans

Thank you to my VERY FIRST reviewer, SarahLou!!! YYAAAAAY!  
  
Anyways, I do not own anything!! ( Cept for this computer!  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan(s)  
  
'What a TRUE witch!' Ron thought as he stayed up in the Boy's Dormitory, sketching up crudely drawings of plans to get back at Hermione. 'I spent so much time getting all that respect... Soon, she'll know not to mess with me!' Little did he know he was going berserk. And each and every plan he drew up, it was getting more and more..  
  
"Riddikulus!"  
  
Neville practicing his boggart attacks awoke Ron.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing these... these things again!"  
  
"It's just how it is Neville! No point in arguing."  
  
"Yea..." snorted Ron. "Hermione's already done that for us!"  
  
"Ron," said Seamus, "Aren't you over that already?"  
  
"No! I WILL have my REVENGE!" Ron roared.  
  
He jumped onto his bed and drew the curtains. There he started sketching up more schemes.  
  
"Nice comics Ron." Complimented Harry.  
  
"They're not comics! They're..." he looked around. "They're schemes. Plots. Plans." He had an unusually EVIL look on his face.  
  
They were at breakfast. Harry flipped through the booklet. Various schemes included: A small rock falling on top of Hermione, a book squirting gum in her hair so she has to shave, a hologram stealing something from Snape, Hermione oversleeping, and fairly large undergarments.  
  
"Maybe a should combine them." Said Ron. "A hologram stealing Snape's undergarments, and her awaking to find a book that will make her shave...I KNOW! I know EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!" He ran off. He came back, said, "Gotta go prepare for the big moment!" And ran off again.  
  
"Ron wait!" Yelled Harry, "We have potions in 5 minuets!"  
  
HOW did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll even take flames! ( 


	3. The 1st Prank

I shall have a thank you for reviewing note at the end of the story. OK?  
  
I do not own any of this.  
  
Chapter 3: The 1st Prank  
  
Hermione rushed to breakfast before any of the boys came.  
  
"Hey Parvati. Lavender. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Umm...well..." Parvati discussed her ideas with Lavender. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"We aren't quite sure. You're into different stuff then we are...but...OK."  
  
Hermione sat down. Soon the boys came down to breakfast. Harry shot some quick glances at Hermione, but all the other boys were too busy staring angrily at Ron to do anything about Hermione. She had just finished breakfast and suddenly saw Ron run off. Then come back, mutter something to Harry, and then run off again.  
  
Hermione quickly got up and followed him. "Not you too!" said Harry. "We're going to lose so many points it won't even be funny..." He broke off, muttering to himself.  
  
"I'll be back in time for it! Don't worry!" Hermione ran off in track of Ron, heading for the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Ron had noticed that Hermione left her bag of books by the Common Room Portrait Hole. He ran upstairs, took his brothers' Gum squirting book and placed it in Hermione's bag. Hermione just reached the Portrait Hole as Ron ran upstairs.  
  
"Ron, what where you doing?"  
  
"Getting my books, Mudb-"He thought better of it. "O-on Mudbugs..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Potion's Class  
Proff. Snape  
  
Hermione and Ron made it to potions just in time ("Five points from Gryffindor. No running in the halls") to find that there was only 1 open table, and sat down, rather reluctantly, together. "Open 'Everybody's Guide To Potions' to page 76." Snape said rather icily.  
  
"Uh-oh. Snape's in a bad mood." Someone muttered. "Don't want to do anything.... out of the ordinary."  
  
Hermione reached into her bag and took Fred and George's book out, which now read, 'Everybody's Guide To Potions', and turned to page 76. Immediately, as soon as she got to page 76, A Sleeping Potion's Worst Nightmare, A huge wad of gum shot out of the book and covered Hermione's head. Someone was laughing. Someone close to her... Draco??? No, wait...RON! Soon Hermione started to choke. Part of it from gum in her throat, the other from not enough air.  
  
"Everybody stay here while I take Granger to the hospital wing. NO MISCHIEF!" with that, he produced a stretcher and left with Hermione.  
  
"Ron, are you happy now? She might be dead, for all we know!"  
  
"No, Harry! Not yet. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve..."  
  
Uh-oh! What'll Ron do now? Will Hermione make it? I hope this isn't to much suspense...! 


	4. The 2nd Prank

Woohooo! I hope this one will be long! Well, no more suspense! I DO NOT OWN THIS!!!!! Here we go!  
  
Chapter 2: The 2nd Prank  
  
As soon as Hermione left the hospital wing, she headed for the library. In 'The Ultimate Book Of All Charms' she found something to re- grow her hair. Then she headed for the Common Room, ready for laughter, but willing to put herself in the middle of it, willing to get her dignity back, willing to show her independence!  
  
She stepped into the Common Room. A group of boys was watching Harry zoom around on his Firebolt. All the girls crowded around Hermione.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
"Are you gonna get back at him?"  
"He's gonna be sorry!"  
  
Parvati, and Lavender said loudly, "I thought He was Cool! He is just a jerk!"  
  
Ginny stomped up to Ron and said, "I used to look up to you." and walked off to join Hermione. Then, a group of 7th year girls told the whole Common Room, "All girls and Ron Weasley! Heed my words! No girls should EVER go out with Ron Weasley!"  
  
There was much cheering among the girls and astonishment among the boys. Then all the girls went to Hermione's dorm.  
  
"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! THAT'S IT! PLAN #2 INTO ACTION!"  
  
Once everyone was asleep, Ron posted a notice on the notice board. It read:  
  
"Heya! I'm Hermi...Hernio...Herloine! (No Not a typo) Well, I am the one who enchanted that evil blugder to kill Harry, let the troll loose in my first year, and cheated on all my homework! The truth is, I am responsible for all those truly horrible things! I even opened the Chamber of Secrets! Well, I threaten to all of you to leave me alone, or I will unleash my entire vo...voal...voacbuarly (not typo) of Hexes on you!"  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, having overslept (wink wink) Hermione was taken to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore by Professor McGondal.  
  
"What did I do?" Hermione asked?  
  
"The notice you posted in the Common Room." Said McGondal icily.  
  
"What? But I-."  
"You should take this up with Dumbledore."  
  
"But-."  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Cheesy fudge buckets. Go see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione stepped on the spiral staircase and went up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Headmaster," said Hermione as soon as she stepped inside and saw that Dumbledore was there, "What is going on? What notice?"  
  
"We have reason to believe," he said, looking at her through his half- moon spectacles, "that you are responsible for a certain number of horrible things that has happened at Hogwarts in the past few years you have been here. Read this." He handed her the parchment.  
  
Hermione read it. "I know who put this up! It was Ron! I can recognize his handwriting! And since we got in a fight, he's playing a whole number of pranks on me! I heard him say last night, 'ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! THAT'S IT! PLAN #2 INTO ACTION!' so that means he's responsible for the first prank too!" Hermione stopped, out of breath.  
  
"Yes, yes, we know that much. But, I'm afraid we'll have to keep watch. Don't worry! It won't affect your record," he said, noticing the look on Hermione's face. "You'll just have watch out for any more pranks. Your next lesson is charms. Professor Flitwick won't be mad. In fact, he might help you. Now, hurry up, run along!" As soon as Hermione was gone he said, "A really close watch...but I didn't say whom! Oh, Dumbledore you...slugger I believe the kids say, you old slugger. Yes...a really close watch...on Ronald."  
  
WOOHOOOO! YEA! PLEASE REVIEW! P.S REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPPY! YAAAY! 


	5. The Final Prank

Thanks for reviewing!  
Chapter 5: The Final Prank  
  
"Umm... Professor Flitwick?" Hermione said, after Charms class.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I already know. Here. Heindiom! Now we can tell when there's gonna be another prank and warn you."  
  
"Thank you Professor Flitwick!" Hermione said and happily skip-walked to entrance hall.  
  
As soon as Hermione had passed the pillar Ron was hiding behind, he stepped out and Harry sneaked up from behind him and scared him just as he cast the spell. Surprised, he let out a surprised yelp and shot the spell upward. Hermione stopped, hearing the yell and was about to tell him off when he shouted, "Hermione, watch out!" but he was too late.  
  
"Harry, go get help!" He said, after a moments staring at the pile of rocks, right where Hermione was. "We might be able to save her!"  
  
Harry ran off to Hagrid's cottage. Ron kneeled beside the pile of rubble.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so... sorry..."  
  
Right before Hermione lost consciousness, the last words she heard where..."Hermione, I'm so... sorry..."  
  
"Wha' 'appened 'ere?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Hermione! Fight! Pranks! Hurt! Hospital Wing!" Ron explained in a rush.  
  
"Ok, I'll take 'er to the 'Ospital Wing!" Hagrid said.  
  
Ron turned away as he heard bricks and huge rocks being turned over. He didn't want to see Hermione...  
  
Hagrid rushed past. Harry stood horrorstruck.  
  
"Did you see...it was... Horrible..."  
  
Ron didn't hear him. He only saw. He only saw... the huge blood stain on the ground.  
  
When Ron entered the Common Room, everybody had heard about what had happened.  
Everyone stared for a while and then went back to their activities, though they still kept shooting him dirty looks.  
  
Ginny walked up to him and said, "Are you happy now?"  
  
No...don't just walk away...  
  
Pretending everything's O.K.  
  
And you don't care about... me...  
  
And I...know it's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truth  
  
And I... Don't... CARE!  
  
Could you look me in the eyes?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now...Ooooooo.  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been  
  
Erased are you happy now? Ooooooo.  
  
Could you look me in the eyes?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now? Ooooooo.  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been  
  
Erased are you happy now? Ooooooo.  
  
Are you happy now...?  
  
Michelle Branch, 'Are you happy now?'  
  
Ron had always wondered what life would without Hermione. Now he knew. Life was empty...wasted... plus, no one was there to help him with homework. Every night he thought... 'Something's missing...' then he realized what was missing. But when he woke up he assumed he forgot. But deep down he knew why... 'No, that's silly... how could you like her?' But soon, he accepted it. But how will Hermione feel? If Hermione liked him, wouldn't he know by now? But then... Hermione... she would hate him anyways... then, it hit him. His mother had always said, "If you ever liked somebody, even if they hurt you, the fire will still be burning." 'Hmm...thanks mom. I never thought I never thought I would use it...She'll just need... time...but that alone won't help... I need to be...kinder...'  
  
But then he was struck with a thought. ' What if she's...'  
  
YAAAAAAAAY! I'm happy I'm almost done, but what happened to Hermione? MUAHAHAHAAAAA! I'm so glad I can create that kind of suspense! 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note  
  
I will be gone from June 15th to July 2nd.  
  
There will be chappies by July 5th. Thank you! 


	7. The Plot Behind The Plot

Ok! I've decided that I will make a sequel! Along with many other stories! (  
  
And... Sorry it took so long. But, give me a break! Germany.... planes...jet lag.... sicknesses.... 4th of July...and birthdays! A lot to deal with peoples! So.... Here's the final chapter!!!.... (Or is it?) MUHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Final Chappy: The Plot Behind The Plot  
  
When Hermione woke in the Hospital wing, she had a TON of treats. (Hehe) Harry had sent 5 chocolate frogs, 2 pumpkin pasties, and a note saying, 'Get well soon!' That flashed different colors occasionally. Ginny sent 2 cards, one that sang shrilly when she opened it, and one that said, 'Get well soon or I'll treat Ron as a baboon!' with a picture of Ginny waving her hand franticly. Fred and George sent her fake wands, and the common room must have pitched in for 3 packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a glass's amount off butterbeer  
  
But one of them stood out more than the rest. A packet of everlasting flowers lay on her bedside table. A box of various candies was with it. A handwritten letter lay in between them. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am terribly sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. I don't what came over me. I just wouldn't quit till I was satisfied. I hope you are ok. I am sorry for what I said at the fight, and with all the pranks, and with you getting hurt. I just...well...I...I guess...I didn't realize it until now, till you were what seemed like gone forever. I...What I'm tried to write/say is that I...I fancy you, and could you send your reply back? Thanks Bye.  
  
Ron.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she read. After what seemed like half an hour, she wrote back to him  
  
Ron, a week ago I would've given anything for you to say that. But now I'm not sure what to think. But I'm pretty sure I know one thing. I will be transferring to another school.  
  
Hermione G.  
  
P.S. I'll be able to come out in a week.  
Of course, you would be wondering how she was going to send this, but anyone who has read, Hogwarts, A History, would know jut to ask Madame Pomfrey. So she sent the note.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER!  
  
Hermione walked out of the Hospital wing slowly. She heard someone talking.  
  
"See? Told you it would work! Just had to replace the Weasel's real potion ingredients. So instead of taking the Sleep Draft Potion, he took the Over Reacting one. Now the Mudblood's transferring!"  
  
Hermione knew at once who it was. Draco. She rushed to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron looked up and watched Hermione running towards him.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ron! The fight! And Draco!" And so Hermione told him what had happened, what with Draco and all. "It wasn't your fault! And I'm not gonna transfer." She finished. They were now walking across the lake. "And...now...I've realized...well...I fancy you too!"  
  
Ron leaned slowly in. It was pain staking. Then they kissed, short and sweet, and then, joined everyone else for the feast.  
  
THE END!  
  
Now, the sequel, will be The Great Hogwarts Massacre. BYE!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
